Oh Brother!
by Prithvi14
Summary: Niklaus finally did it. He is no more. But how does some of the characters feel about it? Especially our darling Caroline... One-Shot...


The four Original siblings raced down the streets of Chicago to the quaint little bar owned by a witch. A witch who called not an hour ago and said that there was an emergency and it concerned Klaus, the almighty Original Hybrid. So they left everything as it was and sprinted toward the town in their Original Vampire speed. Five minutes later, they reached Gloria's, where the namesake was walking back and forth with a very nervous and sad expression on her face. The witch was very loyal to Niklaus ever since he saved her from some rogue men who tried to have their way with her. Ever since, she pledged her loyalty to the Hybrid.

They stopped before her breathlessly. Gloria looked at them with a pained expression and led them inside the bar, which was empty save for the five. The tears welling in her eyes did not go unnoticed by the siblings.

It was Elijah who finally broke the silence, "Gloria, what happened? Where is Niklaus?"

Gloria let a tear roll down her cheek. With a determined look, she brushed it aside and said, "Klaus came earlier this morning to see me. He said he needed a favour to call in. When I asked what it was, he said that he wanted to cut the blood bond that tied him with his bloodline of vampires."

Rebekah gasped and said, "What are you talking about?"

Gloria took a shuddered breathe as she continued, "Trust me, I was quite shocked myself. But he was serious. I tried to warn him that should any of his enemies come to find out, they might try to kill him. But you know Klaus, once he gets an idea no one can out speak him. I was reluctant, but he... he was determined. He even figured out the spell and brought the ingredients with him. Leaving me no chance to pull the I-need-time-to find-the-spell-and-ingredients card. Finally as usual he threatened and I had no other choice. I did the spell"

Finn had a nagging feeling in his stomach but he tried to ignore it as the witch continued.

"Once the spell was done, he said that he was going to do something next and asked me to inform you lot and give you something. The next thing I know, he pulled out a White Oak stake and put it through his heart" the witch choked in between her sobs, "I tried to extinguish the fire, but I couldn't. Within minutes, it was over"

"No" Rebekah said through her tears, "No, no, no, no, No! You lie"

"Believe me, Rebekah, I would love nothing more than to paint this as a lie." Gloria said and looked at the brothers.

Finn has frozen, Elijah's face lost all the colour, Kol... Well, Kol was breaking any furniture he could get his hands on.

"Where is he?" Elijah choked out the question.

Gloria led them to the basement, where she performed her magic. There in the middle lay a body that was completely burned. Only the remains were there.

Elijah knelt down beside his brother's body and cried. For the first time since Henrik's death the siblings cried. They have once again lost a brother who was so dear to them. A brother who was always there to protect and shield them. Finn clutched Elijah's shoulder in silent support while he, himself was crying his heart out. Rebekah was leaning on Kol, as they both mourned their older brother. After a while they all straightened and decided to take their brother's body with them.

Kol went to get a car, while Gloria was giving the briefcase that Klaus left for his siblings. Minutes later, they were racing toward Virginia in the car that Kol has rented.

It took them hours, but the journey was very silent. Elijah was sitting in the Passenger seat, while Kol, Rebekah and Finn occupied the back seat. Once they reached Manor, they paid the driver and compelled him to forget about the burnt body. They decided to keep Niklaus' body in one of the caskets and left it in the dungeons.

They took their time in saying goodbyes and went to the living room to nurse their drinks. Moments later, Elijah opened the Briefcase to find some documents in there. And a letter addressed to them. He opened and read aloud for the other three to hear.

 _"My dearest brothers and sister,_

 _I hope you have all settled my body and sitting in our living room with drinks. Please forgive me for making this decision, but I really think it is for best if I removed myself from the Earth's ecosystem. Contrary to what you all believe, I was always painfully aware of the hatred you all had for me for daggering you on different occasions. But please do understand, I only did what I did out of love. Well, a part selfishness. I was always aware that you would all leave me one day. So, when such day came, I daggered you, partly because I was afraid that Mikael would get to you, partly because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Any of you._

 _I was also aware that on different occasions some of you helped Mikael get to me in hopes of getting rid of me, and I daggered you all for betrayal. But along the lines, daggering became more of a solution than protection. But now I realised my mistake, so before you leave me, I decided to leave on my own terms. I could have just disappeared, but as you all know, I can't live without my siblings. So, in order prevent myself the pain I took the easy way out._

 _On many occasions, I took advantage of you all. For that, I apologize, with all my heart._

 _I caused so much trouble and heartache to you all. And I know there is nothing in this world that can compensate it. But I have left you something._

 _First to Elijah._

 _You have always been there for me brother. Even when I never appreciated it. But in return I drove away the only woman you ever fell in love with. I am sorry, Elijah, for everything I done. I have left you all our estates in England, Scotland, Ireland and France. I would be happy if you visit our London Townhouse immediately after my funeral. Assuming that I have one._

 _I know it's not much, but brother, please forgive me._

 _To Finn._

 _I must apologize to you first brother. I shouldn't have daggered you for that long. But I did not know how to face you after failing to save your love. I am really sorry brother. I hope you will forgive me, eventually. I left our Estates in Germany, Iceland and Russia to you._

 _I hope you find someone and settle down brother._

 _To Kol._

 _I am sorry, Kol for not giving you enough credit. But I always appreciated your efforts in my heart. Guess, I should have voiced them. I know out of all our siblings, you hold grudge very seriously. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me someday. I know how attached you are to magic, soI have left you our properties in Greece, Italy, Spain and Brazil._

 _Don't lose your adventurous spirit brother._

 _To Rebekah._

 _Bekah, out of all our siblings I owe you a long length of apology for every time I took advantage of you. Forgive me, sister. I know how much you love fashion, so bought you a fashion line in Paris. I also left you our properties in Portugal, Argentina and United States._

 _Don't make the same mistake, Bekah. Find a man who is really worthy of you. And I know our brothers well enough to know any wrong man would end up as a dead body._

 _I know this letter is short, but I don't know what to tell you all._

 _With love that has been hidden for a thousand years_

 _Niklaus._

 _P.S: I also left..."_

Least of all to say the siblings spent the next two days mourning their brother in their own little hells.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _ **Mystic Grille**_

Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Damon entered the Mystic Grille and decided to catch up with a drink. For the past five days, the town was very uneventful, supernaturally. But no one could know what the Originals would bring in to the God forsaken town. Even though the last fiasco of a two-thousand year old Immortal was their doing, it doesn't mean they could still doubt the Original vampires. But they were pleasantly surprised when they lend their hand to help defeat Silas. It's been a fortnight since the Immortal was removed from the land of the living. And the Originals were strangely quiet.

Elena has finally accepted her fate as a vampire. She and Damon decided it would be best if they broke up, since they were both very uncomfortable with the knowledge of the possible existence of the sire bond. Caroline could not have been happier and immediately started her Stelena plans, which was quickly dismissed after Stefan's refusal to ever date a doppelganger and his lingering feelings for someone else. Bonnie was brought back to the land of the living by Quetsiyah, the crazy witch, as a thank you gift for them. She also resurrected Finn and Kol, much to the gang's dismay. Jeremy and Bonnie broke up after her back from death trip, once she realised that they were never going to work, since most of their relationship was spent with one of them dead. Matt finally decided to make his life less supernatural as possible.

They sat around the table, with Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan on one side and Elena, Jeremy and Matt on the other while Damon squeezed in between Caroline who was sitting on the outer edge and Bonnie in the middle, to which the girls rolled their eyes. They ordered their beers and were waiting when the Original sister arrived and made a bee-line toward their table. "Caroline" she said. Her tone was absent of the usual bitchiness and she looked tired.

"Rebekah" she said to her, she tried to tune down her own bitchiness.

"Listen Caroline, I want to talk to you" Rebekah said, exasperated.

"What do you want to say?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah looked at all the scowling yet interested faces of her friends and extended a cover to her, "I wrote it down. Read it"

Damon made a face and said, "Is that a love letter, Bex? I didn't know you had a thing for Blondie here"

Rebekah glared at him and said, "What I give her is none of your business, Damon Salvatore. You will do well to remember that"

Damon smirked and mocked, "Oh I am scared. What will you do if I didn't? Tell that Big Bad Hybrid of your brother and have me killed?"

Rebekah took a deep breath and for a briefest moment they saw a pained expression in her eyes. But she quickly hid it and turned to her. "Read it, Caroline. I am sure you will all be happy at the end of the letter" and with that she left the Grille.

Caroline looked around to see six expectant expressions and huffed. She extended her hand toward Stefan and said, "Read it for me, will you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

" _Caroline,_

 _I don't if I can bring myself to voice the words. That is why I am writing this. I know you are sitting around with your friends and probably having laughs about how a distraught looking Original gave you this letter. But you see, I don't care. To you and all those self-righteous imbeciles sitting with you, My brother is dead. Which one? Well, the brother who daggered us to keep us safe, the brother who despite himself let you all live, the brother who you all call evil even though you all do the same thing he did. Yes, Nik is dead. Oh, don't worry about the bloodline. My stupid brother even in his death acted noble and cut down the bloodline. Not for any others. Only for you, Caroline, and Stefan and some people who are really close to Nik. I know you don't care and probably exchanging stories with Stefan how you two managed to fool my brother and will most probably host a party to celebrate this._

 _I wouldn't have told you anything but Nik left you, Stefan and Bonnie something in his will. That is the only reason I am writing this._

 _Caroline, my brother left you his paintings and the Manor in Mystic Falls. He also left you all the jewellery he collected in his life along with his penthouses in England, France, United States and Canada._

 _Stefan, Nik left you a spelled necklace that will help you keep your ripper self dormant as long as you wear it. He also left you his penthouses in Europe, South America and Asia._

 _Bonnie. I know you don't know it, but Niklaus was particularly close with Ayanna. He mentioned that you always reminded him of her, so he left you all the grimoires he collected over the centuries along with Ayanna's grimoire._

 _I know you are all self-righteous and judgemental and you hate my brother to the core. But this is my brother's last wish. I may not like you lot but Nik was everything to me. That is why I left you this._

 _We shall be leaving town by next week. I shall leave the documents in the living room when I leave. We shall not be returning to this town where I lost four of my brothers._

 _Goodbye_

 _Rebekah."_

For a moment they were all quiet, but the silence was soon broken by Elena. "Well, that's good news. And this really calls for a celebration"

But she failed to register the mood change in two people. Caroline took a deep breath and said, "Excuse me" and left the Grille in her vampire speed, not caring about the humans around.

Damon glared at Elena and said, "You did it again, Elena"

Elena frowned, obviously not catching on a thing, "What did I do?"

Damon scoffed and said, "Can't you read her emotion? Some friend you are. Judgey, do yourself a favour and educate Elena about Blondie's feelings"

Damon then left to track down Caroline before she did something stupid.

Stefan slowly rose from his seat and said, "I am sorry. I need some air" With that he left the Grille went straight to the Boarding House.

* * *

Caroline ran as fast as her vampire legs could take her, away from the reality. Away from the judgement, away from the harsh truth. No, No, No,... No way could he be dead. No. They must be lying. It must have been some kind of trick. A trick to make her believe, make them let their guard down, so they can strike. But was it?

The little pained expression Rebekah's face made sense now. Her favourite brother was dead and she was mourning. But she, like a stupid, acted like a bitch to her.

She couldn't handle it. She just couldn't.

At some point she just stopped and knelt down on the rough ground and screamed. She lost it, she lost it all. It was there, right in front of her eyes. But she, with her blind loyalty to her friends, rejected it, mocked it and callously stepped over it. It was there, for her taking, but she, like a right idiot, threw it away. For what? All for her stupid greater than thou complex.

But now she wanted it. She wanted it for herself, to protect it, cherish it, enjoy it, nurture it. But it was nowhere to be found. Because he took it with him. His love.

And it hurt. Right where her heart was. Suddenly a pair of hands was hugging her. She turned around to see Damon, giving her sympathetic look and allowing her a to cry in his shoulders. At that time she didn't care it was Damon or that he was a psychopath, only that he found her while her friends did not. For that she was grateful.

* * *

Damon after a long time found her in the middle of the woods, knelt down and having a break down. He knew for sometime now that she had feelings for Klaus and he was actually thinking about encouraging her to take a step to follow her heart.

Yes, he used Caroline in worst ways a man should never do to a woman. And they hated each other for sometime. But he always felt guilty for he has done. He may not have showed it, but he really felt horrible. And that was why he started keeping an eye on her, after her father died. As her sire, it was his duty to keep her safe and he tried to do that all, with the facade of doing it for Elena. But he could not save her from this. She just lost someone who would move heaven and hell for her.

So, let her have her break down as he hugged her and rocked back and forth, as a father would to his daughter. And she was, in a manner of speaking, his child.

* * *

Stefan reached the Salvatore Boarding house in record time. Only then did he let the tears flow down his cheeks. He should have done something, but with all his Elena worship, he didn't.

He lost the one friend who actually cared about him, the one friend next to Lexi and Caroline understood him. His surrogate brother.

Dead.

He let out a teary chuckle. Who would have thought? That the world's most dangerous Hybrid would commit suicide.

He would forever miss him. He just hoped that it was all a lie and he was alive somewhere, kicking asses.

But who was he kidding? This was Mystic Falls. Nothing normal happens here.

But also, this was Mystic Falls and no one would actually stay dead. Right?

* * *

After her failed mission at trying to get Elena to understand about Caroline's feelings, Bonnie called it a day. She went straight to her bedroom and fell head first on the bed.

She had a very interesting day, to say the least. She was not very fond of Klaus, but toward the end, they respected each other.

The news of his death, didn't give her the hurt it brought Caroline and Stefan. But at the same she was not very happy like Elena.

She just felt... sad.

But what hurt was that he left her something when they didn't even see eye to eye.

With a deep breath she decided to put the thoughts for tomorrow and catch on her much needed sleep.

A week later, the trio walked into the Mikaelson mansion in hopes of finding someone. Only to find the document and a note of goodbye from the Originals.

* * *

 _ **I know, its highly unlikely for Niklaus to commit suicide. But what do you think?**_

 _ **Do you think he will remain dead? I mean, come on! It's Mystic Falls. No one stays dead, right?**_

 _ **Or is he really dead?**_

 _ **Oh, about Damon and Caroline. I always wanted to see how they would be like if there was no history between them. And I am still angry at Damon for what he did to her, but maybe just maybe he feels guilty and cares about her. After all, he's her sire. Maybe if he, and it is also a big if, apologize to her, they would make great friends... That's what I tried.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, darlings!**_

 _ **Until Next time...**_


End file.
